


Fighting

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis





	Fighting

They were in the courtyard outside the Windsor dorms when everything exploded. No one was really surprised by it, they had all seen the tension build up and up over the past few days. There had been small squabbles between the two before, but as everyone cleared out the area, they knew this one was different. It had been coming, and boy was it here. As the boys quickly gathered their things and scrambled out of the crossfire, they hoped it wouldn’t end badly.  
For those who had stayed where they were before the fight began, their attention was now on the two boys who stood facing each other in front of the fountain. Shane Anderson was running his fingers through his brown hair while Reed Van Camp let his anger out a few feet in front of him.  
“Shane I am sick of this back and forth-“  
“Reed lets not do this here.”  
“Yes we are doing it here, what is wrong with here? Are we going to move inside so everyone can hear us through the cracks in the door? No. Here is a perfectly reasonable place to settle this.”  
“Settle what?”  
Reed frustratingly gestured to each of them “This! Us! Whatever it is we have been doing for the past week! I don’t know what happened to you- all of a sudden you just changed into this impossible person to be around!”  
“How do you know it’s not you?”  
“Because I haven’t changed at all! I’m not quicker to jump on you! I don’t pick a fight where there isn’t one!”  
“I don’t do that-“  
“You obviously haven’t been paying attention to anything that has been going on in the past few days because yes, you do.”  
“This is -  
“Ridiculous? I agree. I don’t understand Shane! One minute you are yourself and then all of a sudden you are practically insulting me if I missed something could you please tell me because I am so lost in all of this I feel like there is just a whole mess of things being held back just tell me!”  
“I don’t know how.”  
“Then figure out how! I don’t care how bad it is or how hurtful it may be! I’m a big boy Shane I don’t always need protection!”  
“It’s not that-“  
“Then what is it Shane? What? What is such a big deal that it has to be kept hidden? What is it that is bothering you? Just tell me! I don’t want to keep fighting like this I can’t handle it just tell me!”  
There was a terse pause, and Reed just stared questioningly into Shane’s eyes, just willing him so say something dammit. Reed sighed and broke eye contact, about to turn around when he heard Shane’s voice.  
“I-” He stopped, still looking into Reeds eyes, but unable to say anything.  
“You what?” He sounded so frustrated. “Is there really any excuse you can think of that could explain the way you have been acting? Because I honestly can’t think of a single damn one.”  
“It’s much easier to humiliate, degrade, and just generally shit all over someone, than it is to admit that you love them.”  
Reed froze where he was in front of Shane, his body still tensed to turn. His eyes moved back to the boy in front of him, and it was Reed’s turn to search for the right words.  
“I - wait- you -“  
“Yes! I love you!” Shane’s hands flew up into the air as he spun around in jerky movements “Is every one listening?! I am in love with Reed Van Camp!”  
There were very few people walking around the campus yard, and some had stopped to watch the curly haired boy shout into the open air, but once everything had quieted, they shuffled away, knowing that privacy was probably the best for what was to come next. There was no noise other than the sounds of the heavy breaths being emitted from the boys, and the crunch of the gravel under Reed’s shoes as he turned to face Shane head on. Shane’s next words came out quieter than the last.  
“I love you.” Reed’s heart stopped halfway through his breath as he watched Shane close some of the distance between the two. “I’m sorry, I just-” Reed sit him off by closing the rest of the space and quieting Shane’s lips with his own. After the two broke, Shane felt the impact of Reed’s fist on his arm.  
“That was it! That was the big reason we kept fighting was because you- are you insane! I don’t- Shane you are -” Shane leaned down and hushed Reed’s rant, kissing him until Reed kissed him back. When their heads drew back, Shane knew what Reed was going to say even before the words hit his ears.


End file.
